Life's a Bitch:Leah's Imprint Story
by Hope to dream
Summary: Life's a bitch, you just had to accept it. But there were no rules about being one back. And I, Leah Clearwater, was the epitome of bitch.
1. Life's a Bitch

**A/n: Leah is one of my favorite characters so I decided to give her her rightfully deserved happy ending.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm not going."

My mother scowled from where she stood just inside my door. Seth was peering over her shoulder, nosy as usual as to why Mom was chewing me out this time. I wouldn't be surprised in the least if he could actually _smell _the upcoming argument. I hated fighting with my mom, since she and Seth were all I had left, but I wasn't budging on this one.

_No way in hell._

"Leah!" she admonished, scandalized, "I've raised you better than this!"

Did she now? Welp, hate to burst your bubble Mummy-dearest, because the day I set foot in Sam and Emily's house is the day Paul decided to strut around the reservation in a frilly, pink tutu.

A.K.A. _Never_.

"You did," I agreed, not budging from my lounging position on my bed, "But that doesn't mean I have to prove it. Especially for those traitorous noobs."

Seth snickered and Mom shot him a stern look, effectively shutting him up. She then pinned her disapproving eyes on me.

"Leah she's your cousin," she pleaded and I winced at the wounded quality of her tone. _Dammit she was pulling out the big guns wasn't she? _"You two used to be so close, don't let a boy come between you."

My heart pounded.

_Don't let a boy come between us?_

But isn't that exactly what _she _did? Let Sam come between us.

I found myself growling at the memory of me walking in on them one afternoon, all tangled limbs and heated kisses as I watched on in horror. They were in _my_ room. On _my _fucking bed, betraying me.

My stomach rolled as it had then.

Imprint or not, I would never forgive them for hurting me like that.

"Sam and Emily can both rot in hell," I hissed, then promptly turned my back to her.

I could still hear her complaining to Seth even after she had slammed my door, saying something about getting Jacob.

The ass wouldn't dare.

I rolled over, screaming into my pillow as hard as I could.

She just didn't understand. No one did. They just thought I was bitter ol' Leah, being a bitch because that's who I was. They didn't realize that those two had once meant the world to me, and I was betrayed by them both.

Time ticked by slowly, and after what seemed to be hours the familiar scent of Jacob Black filled my nostrils.

Oh _hell_ no.

"Go away," I snapped and he poked his head into my room guiltily.

"Leah-" he started, but I cut him off.

"I'm not going."

He sighed, striding cautiously to my bedside and gazing down at me. I avoided his eyes, knowing that he could make me do whatever he wanted with a simple command if he wished to.

It sucked.

"I'm not going to force you," he assured and I released a breath I didn't realize I was even holding, "But I think it would benefit you greatly if you came with us."

I scowled. Was he stupid?

"I want nothing to do with them," I barked, "How the hell would this benefit me?"

Jacob smiled.

"It beats sitting alone at home by yourself."

* * *

Stupid Jacob.

I don't know how he did it, but he somehow managed to pull his magic on me yet again. My mother was ecstatic, and just to spite her I made sure to wear my holiest pair of jeans and oldest tank-top.

Ha. Bet she wished I didn't come now. Now she got the pleasant honor of everyone thinking her daughter was a hobo.

I snickered at the thought, nudging Embry who was in the middle of pouring himself another cup of punch. It splashed onto his white t-shirt and he pinned me with a dirty look. Oops.

"_Yes _Leah?" he all but snarled.

I barely fought off the urge to burst into hysterics, he just looked too damn ridiculous. Mouth open, with a giant red splotch on his shirt while he pouted like a toddler and held a tiny Styrofoam cup. Hilarious.

"Why are Mr. Ass and his bitch throwing this party again?"

Predictably, Embry tensed, eyes darting around to see if anyone had heard me. I really didn't see what his problem was. Even if Sam or Jacob _had_ heard me, which I really didn't give two shits about, it wasn't as if they would phase in front of so many people.

"Sam's cousin is moving to La Plush," he informed me, carefully re-filling his cup. I snorted at the wary glances he was shooting me. If I wanted to swat the damn thing I would do it.

"Neat," I replied boredly, "So they're throwing him a party because…?"

Embry rolled his eyes, sipping at his punch.

"Sam hasn't seen him in a while," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It wasn't. "So it's like a welcome-back sort of thing, you remember him don't you?"

I picked at my nails.

"Nope."

Even if I did, I didn't give a rat's ass about anyone related Sam of all people.

"Seriously!" he exclaimed and few people glanced curiously in our direction. I glowered at them. _Mind your own damn business!_

"No Embry," I snapped irritably. _Did he have to be so loud? _"I do not remember Sam's cousin."

His eyes were wide and I wondered just what the hell was in that punch. I wouldn't put it past Emily to poison everyone.

Embry was sputtering now.

"B-but you two used to play together all the time!" he insisted, "You guys would always pull pranks on everyone and we were all so sick of it! And you both got in trouble because you made Sam cry?"

Wait. _Hold _the phone.

I made Sam cry?

Sweet.

"Leah are you even listening?"

I yawned, stretching my arms behind my head and expertly cracking every bone in my back.

"Not really." I told him honesty. I was too busy imagining how ugly Sam would look crying now. Suddenly I felt bad for Emily.

"You're so rude," Embry muttered and I waved him off, heading towards the back door. It was really stuffy in this house, not to mention small. How they crammed so many bodies in this hut was beyond me, but I needed to get some air before I burst into flames. Unfortunately, the couple I was so intent on avoiding all night was blocking the back door, conversing with a few other people I recognized as Kim, Jared, and Quil.

I swore in what I _thought_ was a quiet tone but Sam, being an alpha wolf and all, managed to catch it and was looking directly at me. And of course because Sam was looking, naturally so did Emily.

Just perfect.

I could hear Embry snicker from across the room and flipped him the bird. Asshole.

"Leah?" my cousin whispered. No, it's Santa Clause bitch. I came to deliver your presents early because you are such a wonderful person.

Note the sarcasm.

"Mrs. Uley," I greeted and at her wince Sam shuffled protectively to her side like I was going to bite her. I didn't even bother addressing him.

"Hey guys," I greeted the others and they each nodded in turn, "Mind moving so I can get outside?"

They hesitated, shooting a quick glance at Sam who was practically smoking from my dismissal. He gave a stiff nod.

"Let her pass."

I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Why thank you Samuel."

He flinched and I knew I had struck a cord. I had never called him by his full name, even before we started dating. He knew this meant I hated his guts.

The others did as they were told, shuffling out my way and I stepped outside into the cool night air. It felt great against my skin, especially after that heated incident back there. My mom was going to lay into me for that one, but I just couldn't find it in myself to care.

They both deserved it anyway.

"It was too hot in there for you too?"

I jumped, startled that I hadn't detected the other presence just beside me on the porch.

_You're starting to lose your touch Leah._

I would have to fix that when I got home. Since the battle with the Volturi things have been relatively calm. No vampires besides the Cullens have been spotted in nearly two years, and as result, made us werewolves quite lazy. We don't even patrol half as much as we used to.

I turned in the direction of the voice, no doubt with a snarky reply on my tongue, and froze like a popsicle. He, whoever he was, was absolutely _beautiful_. Messy, raven hair fell into green eyes, contrasting greatly with his copper skin and framed by dark lashes. His face was almost feminine, with high cheek bones and pouty lips, yet somehow managed to contain a masculine quality with the sharpness of his nose and jaw. He was tall, taller than both Jacob and Sam, and had lean form that left me practically drooling.

_Oh shit!_

Please don't let this be what I think it is or I am screwed.

Beautiful boy smiled, showcasing adorable dimples and I had to resist the urge to throw myself at him and kiss him senseless. I groaned as I realized the track my thoughts were taking.

_Help me!_

"Hey," he drawled in his velvety voice, completely oblivious to my inner turmoil as he stared into my eyes, "I'm Marcus Uley. And you are?"

He held his hand out for me to shake, but I could only stare at it as my stomach slowly filled with dread.

Scratch that, I wasn't screwed. I was royally _fucked_.

* * *

**a/n: review if you want more (;**


	2. Resisting Fate

**a/n: Woah, I guessed you guys enjoyed it huh? Thanks to all that reviewed, and here is your reward; Life's a Bitch chapter deux**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight, just the wonderfully sexy Marcus (;**

* * *

_Fuck_._ Fuck. Fuck._

That was the single word churning through mind for the past twenty-four hours. As soon as I realized just _who_ I had imprinted on I was out of there, sprinting into the woods at top speed while Marcus yelled after me.

_Marcus._

My heart skipped a beat at just his name.

And he probably thought I was a psycho.

I moaned, only it sounded more like a whimper as I was in my wolf form. I had been running in circles all night, cursing the big guy upstairs for allowing this to happen. It was ridiculously cruel that of all the males inhabiting planet, I just _had_ to imprint on one related to Sam Uley.

It was horrible.

Terrible.

_Wonderful._

I promptly rammed my head into a tree for thinking such a thought. _Bad Leah, you do not like this!_

Only I did.

I rammed my head again. And again. And again until the only thing I could think about was the agonizing pain in my temples.

_That's more like it, it was better than thinking about __**him**__._

My mind chose that moment to conjure an image of Marcus's smiling face and I slammed my face into the bark full-force.

_Nooo! Go away!_

'_I always knew you were a basket case sis, but sheesh! Don't kill your only brain cells.'_

I stiffened.

_Seth?_

'_No it's Goldilocks.'_

Geez, and everybody thought _I _was the sarcastic sibling.

I could hear my brother cackling in my head.

'_You imprinted,' _he mused. It wasn't a question, he knew, and I could only hang my head in defeat.

_Unfortunately._

Seth barked out another laugh and I scowled, baring my teeth.

_It's not funny!_

He was rolling on the forest floor by now, howling, and I'm sure if he were human tears would be leaking from his eyes.

He's lucky he wasn't anywhere near me or I'd tear his ass a new one.

'_This is hilarious!' _he giggled, _'You imprinted on _Sam's_ cousin! Sam's! This is absolutely priceless!'_

I growled at the annoying twerp.

_Shut up!_

He howled louder, sounding more like a dying cat than a five hundred pound canine.

_'You're just pissy because you have a thing for another Uley boy,' _was my brother's snarky reply. It hit a little too close to home for my liking, and I bristled.

_That's it. I've had enough. _

He could sit around like a moron and laugh by himself, but I was tired, dirty, hungry, and ready to head home. Seth sensed what I was about to do and halted me.

'_Wait! Jake wants you to meet him at Sam's place.'_

I groaned.

_No. Anything but that._

'_You have to Lee, he's your imprint and you need to let him know.'_

Over my dead body.

Now it was Seth's turn to groan.

'_You _will _be dead if you don't show up, Jake's gonna to murder you!'_

Pssh. As if.

_That's a chance I'm willing to take._

I phased back then, ignoring Seth's warnings as I jogged the short distance to our back porch. We really didn't have any neighbors, so I didn't have to worry about flashing anyone as I strolled casually through the door. The house was deserted, and I figured Mom was probably out with Charlie Swan again. I honestly had no idea what she saw in that man; he was a scrawny, wanna-be badass who refused to see his daughter for the bloodsucker she was. But to each her own I suppose.

If only I had that luxury. Apparently my soul mate has already be chosen _for_ me.

The realization made my blood boil, and I stomped up the stairs to my bedroom, flinging my naked body on my un-made bed.

What was Jacob going to do?

He could alpha-command me to go see my imprint, but I doubt he would. That just wasn't his style. He rather guilt me to death. But since I possessed no conscience whatsoever when it came to anything imprint related his puppy-eyes were useless on me.

_Sam on the other hand…_

Was a power-hungry bastard that would probably send Paul or somebody to come get me. The _last _thing I wanted Marcus to see was me flailing and screaming like a child throwing a fit while I was hauled over one of the wolves' shoulder. That would be embarrassing. Not to mention degrading.

So after I had washed up and eaten breakfast I found myself heading over to the Uley's for the second time in two days.

_God, this had to be a dream._

An hour later I was standing on their shabby front porch when Emily answered the door, smiling nervously at me. Of course she had to look just as radiant as usual in a frilly, pink sundress and long flowing hair cascading around her shoulders. I fingered my own short, tangled strands with a huff of frustration.

Ah. The joys of being a she-wolf.

"H-hello Leah," she greeted shakily. I could see her fingers trembling from here, "Please come in, the others are all waiting in the living room."

I gave a curt nod, shoving past her into the house. Sam must have saw because he growled as soon as I was inside. I rolled my eyes.

_Relax dog, she's fine._

"Leah," Jacob greeted stiffly. His brown eyes were narrowed slightly and I knew he was annoyed with me.

I answered him with a shrug_. I got here didn't I ?_

Who cares if I was two hours late? The fact that I even showed up was a miracle within itself. _What more could he expect?_

He shook his head disapprovingly, but I caught the hint of a small smile on his lips. I frowned at the sight.

_What the hell was he cheesing about? _

Last I checked he was still a virgin since the Cullen spawn was only twelve. Well, in vamp years. Really she was more like three.

"Leah," another voice echoed and I was drawn to the owner of the green eyes sprawled on the couch next to Sam. He grinned when he caught my gaze, "I remember you."

My heart went into hyper-drive, nearly ripping right through my chest.

_Marcus._

He was stunning, and even in just a simple black tee and sweats managed to ooze sex appeal, making his bastard cousin look like a lump of dung in comparison. Suddenly I was burning in places I hadn't felt in years, and it was fantastic, yet horrifying. If this was what a simple look could do, imagine if we…

.

.

.

I think my ovaries just exploded.

"Leah," he repeated, grin widening, "You were the one that helped me play that prank on Sammy here, the one that made him cry?"

'Sammy' was flushing with embarrassment and I laughed my ass off. For once the joke was on _him_, and I was loving every second of it. Sam scowled at me, but I kept laughing, bending over to clutch my stomach. Jake was chuckling under his breath and even sweet little Emily was trying her hardest to conceal her grin from the doorway.

Ha. Serves him right for being such a douche.

Mid-snort I noticed Marcus watching me intently, and abruptly stopped. I was _not_ a pretty laugher by any stretch of the imagination, and knowing that he had seen me with my face all scrunched up and hideous made me want to lock myself in a closet.

"A_hem_," Sam cleared his throat pointedly and for once I was glad he opened that fat mouth of his, "As amusing as this seems to be to you all, there_ is_ a reason we are all here."

_On second thought…_

He raised his eyes to meet mine.

"Leah, care to share?"

I tensed. Gee, way to throw a girl under the bus.

_Mental note: the next time Sam opens that fat mouth of his, insert fist._

The silence was killing me, and the three pairs of beady eyes staring me down was doing nothing to help. I began to fidget, staring at my toes curling and un-curling in my flip-flops.

This should be considered as cruel and unusual punishment dammit!

"Leah?"

Marcus's concerned imquiry made my heart melt, and I hated it. Why did **he** have to have such an effect on me? Why was _I_ never in charge of my own life?

"We don't have all day Leah," Sam stated impatiently and that's when everything in me just snapped. How _dare_ he. He should have been the last person opening his mouth in this situation, yet he was barking like he was annoyed.

Him. Sam. Annoyed at _me_ becasue I had imprinted and had trouble telling his cousin. Him who imprinted on_ my_ cousin and didn't bat an eyelash at not imforming me about it.

I was shaking all over, but I couldn't phase yet. _I had give this asshole a peice of my mind._

"Samuel Uley," I growled, barely restraining myself. I was so tempted to just burst into a wolf and lunge for his neck. Jake seemed to catch the drift of my thoughts, herding a protesting Marcus towards the opposite corner of the room near Emily.

"Leah Clearwater," he returned smartly. He was mocking me, and the urge to phase grew almost unbearable. But I held off. I _would_ get this off my chest. God knows it's been festering there for way too damn long.

"How dare you," I hissed and his brows climbed in surprise, "You know how hard this is for me, and you dare to _rush_ me? How dare you!"

My shaking increased, wracking my body violently. Jake took a step towards me, but stilled when I sent him a sharp look. I wasn't finished yet.

"You left me," I choked and I could see Emily wrap her arms around herself in my peripheral, "Both of you. You two used to be the most important people in my life, and you both betrayed me!"

I could feel my eyes stinging and swore. Loudly. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to be in control and leave _them_ feeling miserable. Except the tears wouldn't stop, and I mimicked Emily's pose, sinking to the floor in a trembling, sobbing heap.

God I was pathetic.

"Leah," Sam sighed, and I knew he was trying hard to hide his irritation, pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned back into the couch cushions, "We already talked about this years ago. I imprinted on Emily, we had to break up, it couldn't be helped."

I scowled. Was he serious?

"We never 'boke up' you dumb fuck," I snarled, close to the breaking point. One more word and he would be ripped to shreds. "I had to come home and figure it out for myself when I caught you two practically having sex on my bed!"

The room was deadly silent, and my anger left my body in a whoosh, leaving my limbs feeling like jell-o. Finally, it was out in the open.

Jake was stunned, glancing from Sam and I in wonder while Marcus stood beside him, still as a statue. His expression was unreadable, but when he saw me watching he offered a weak smile. I glanced away quickly, not wanting his sympathy.

And then, Emily burst into tears.

Sam was immediately at her side, pulling her into a crushing embrace and glaring daggers at me over her head.

"Get out," he ordered.

I tensed. _That was it?_ She cries and the whole issue is dropped?

What about my feelings? Did they not matter?

My temper was slowly rebuilding, and I clenched my fist. _We wern't going to talk_ _about this?_

I stole a swift look at the hugging couple, Emily's face pressed into Sam's chest while his arms ran up and down her back in soothing motions.

At _all_?

Sam's face was murderous.

"What the hell are you still doing in our house?" he boomed, "I said get the _fuck_ out!"

He didn't have to tell me again. In less time than it took to blink I was out the door and running down the dirt path. Heavy foot-steps pounded after me, and thinking it was Jacob, I tripled my speed. I didn't feel like talking to him then, he could yell at me later.

"Leah!" a delicious voice hollered, "Wait!"

_Okay, definitely not Jake._

My body halted on it's own, turning to meet the worried eyes of my imprint. He approached me slowly, as if I would bolt if he made any sudden movements.

I smiled at the thought. He was probably right.

He was was less than ten feet away. Five. One. He reached out, palming my cheek with his large hand, placing the other on my shoulder. An electric shock passed through my body and I gasped, stepping out of his reach.

No. I couldn't let the imprint connection control my behavior. I _refused_.

His expression was wounded, and I resisted the urge to gather him in my arms and kiss it away. I didn't love him. It was just the imprint talking.

I wouldn't be like Sam.

"Leah-" he started but I interrupted him. I didn't want to hear his concern for me, it wasn't real. He was being _forced_. We both were.

"Go away," I snapped and he recoiled as if burned. My heart was hurting, but I ignored it, putting more space between us. "I don't want to see you or your asshole cousin ever again!"

I couldn't look at his face after that, because if I knew if I saw any trace of sorrow my resolve would shatter, and I would rush into his arms. So took the coward's way out; running into the forest and not once looking back.

* * *

**a/n: looks like Leah's going to be stubborn about the whole imprint thing, and Sam's such an ass! I feel sorry for Marcus though, poor guy has no clue what's going on except that he feel's drawn to Leah.**

**review if you want more people! (;**

**~Hope to dream**


	3. Angry Disputes

**a/n: no words can describe how truly sorry I am for making you all wait. I had chronic writer's block...but I've decided to push through it. **

**Hopefully this chapter doesn't suck too bad and much thanks to:**

**_Leah-lover, Hi, Guest, blood18, brankel1, LJMoore, consumedly, littleditto, Firefly-class, mikey1048, please, Klonnieforever, and Merikatdreams_ **

**for all reviewing my story so far (:**

**P.s. Klonnieforever, your review made me realize how much of a jerk I was being for not updating. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight. Good thing too, it would have taken me decades to finish (lol)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Leah, do you think you can cover table five for me?"

I paused in my dish-washing to see my co-worker Sasha gazing at me with solemn brown eyes, and I cursed myself for finding them adorable.

_Bitch_.

She'd used this trick thousands of times before, yet I found myself reluctantly giving in again to the power of her puppy pout.

"Fine," I snapped, and she squealed, wrapping me in an embrace that would have squeezed my insides out and splattered them all over the floor had I been a normal human. The girl had a grip like a gorilla; it was a wonder she hasn't killed anyone yet.

"Aww, thanks Lee!" She cooed, pressing even _closer_. I could feel my ribcage begining to bruise, "You're a real life-saver, I absolutely can't _stand_ that man!"

I quirked a brow, not that she could see it since her face was snuggled between my breasts.

"Paul's here?"

She nodded, shuddering in what I presumed to be disgust. Sasha and Paul had hated each other ever since she had kicked sand in his eyes back in third grade when he'd attempted to peek up her overalls. Yes, even back then he'd been a dog, and has only gotten worse since. Personally I believed he had a major crush on the woman, but wisely kept that opinion to myself, or risk being the victim of another one of Sasha's _'Paul's a whore, I'd never date him in a billion years!'_ tirades.

And trust me, after nearly a decade of those it got pretty old.

"Perfect," I muttered, shoving her away so I could dry my hands. She deflated at the loss of contact, but didn't complain. Sometimes I wondered if she were a teddy-bear in a past life, for she always felt the need to hug something. And unfortunately, that something usually ended up being me.

"Who's with him?" I grouched, shaking my hands to rid my fingers of the excess water.

She ran a finger anxiously through her long brown hair, tugging softly at the ends, a habit she always reverted to whenever she got especially worked up. Paul must have really gotten under her skin.

"I dunno," she confessed, expression sheepish,"I was too busy resisting the urge to snap that idiot's neck to to notice much around him. Sorry."

I waved her off, grabbing the tray of beverages she'd set on the counter and balancing it expertly against my hip.

"It's fine," I quipped, ignoring the way her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I'll handle it, just finish the dishes."

"I love you Leah," she breathed, taking position dutifully in front of the sink, "Seriously, we should get married, like, tomorrow or something."

I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to deign her theatrics with a response as I pushed my way out the back room. The cafe was fairly crowded today, something that irked me tremendously. More people equaled more talking. And I _loathed_ small-talk. It was pointless. This whole damn thing was pointless. In fact, I don't even know what possesed me to apply for this irritating job in the first place, much less stay for nearly three years. I wasn't exactly the friendliest person around, and I could count the amount of times I've smiled in the past month. And no, smirks didn't count.

I sighed, cringing when Paul's scent, along with Jared, Claire, and Quil's filled my notrils.

Well, this was bound to be headache inducing.

"Hi," I greeted dryly upon reaching them, "Here are your drinks."

I set them on the table one by one, not caring if I'd given the right beverage to the correct person or not. I could feel three pairs of eyes on me, and scowled when I glanced up to see everyone but tiny Claire (who was happily sipping on her orange juice) exchanging knowing looks.

_What the hell?_

"What?" I barked, not in the mood for their idiocy.

Naturally, Paul was the only one stupid enough to speak.

"So Leah..." he drawled, and I bristled when I noticed the michievious twinkle in his dark eyes. _Asshole_. "Word around the reservation is that you imprinted. Sue much be thrilled, you won't die an old spinster after all."

My heart contracted painfully at his words, and I flinched when Marcus's face flashed through my mind. I hadn't seen him since the incident at Sam and Emily's place, and that was bordering on three days ago. Yet it felt like three _years_. Three. Agonizing. Pain-filled. _Years_. I'd been avoiding Jake as well, knowing he'd lay into me when he found out I was ignoring my imprint. How the word spread was beyond me._ I_ certainly didn't tell anyone. And I knew Jake, Seth, or even Emily wouldn't without my consent.

_That only left..._

I swore. Loudly.

Quil gave me a dirty look, gesturing pointedly to Claire, who was too busy blowing bubbles in her cup to notice, but I ignored him, yanking off my apron and stalking towards the door.

"What about our orders!" I heard someone, most likely Jared, protest but didn't slow my pace, flinging open the door and shouting back,

"Kim said you need to go on a diet anyway!"

Samuel Uley was _so_ dead.

* * *

"L-leah, what-?"

"Move bitch."

I shoved Emily aside, forcing my way into her house and sniffing around like the enraged she-wolf I was.

Damn. The prick wasn't home.

"Leah, what are you doing here?"

Emily's quiet, and slightly fearful tremor sounded from behind me and I groaned, turning slowly to meet her gaze. Her hands were clasped against her chest, eyes wide as she took in my disheveled form. I hadn't even combed my hair, and here she was looking like a frightened angel.

No wonder Sam dumped me.

_I wasn't this pathetic_.

"Leah?" she echoed.

Oh my God, shut _up_ alreadly.

"Where's your dick of a husband?" I growled and she cringed at my harsh tone, "I have a bone to pick with his coniving, arrogant, secret-spilling ass."

Emily could only stare, before seeming to regain her composure, brushing a nervous hand through her silky locks.

"S-sam's not h-here," she stammered, and I rolled my eyes when her lip quivered. She was acting like I was going to strike her at any moment.

Not that the idea didn't hold some appeal.

"I've realized," I deadpanned, "Now where can I find him?"

At that exact moment I smelled them. Sam and Marcus were just outside the front door, and the former was giving off a rage-filled aroma. I could feel myself smirking deviously as his scent surrounded me, almost suffacating in it's intensity. It made me excited. Almost feral.

I was itching for a fight.

"_LE-AAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

One instant I was heading towards the door and the next it felt like I was hit by a train. White-hot pain flashed behind my eyes, and I let out a muffled shout when I felt my back connect with solid ground outside. For a moment I could only stare in disbelief at the giant hole protruding from the side of the house, expression morphing to at scowl when I comprehended exactly what happened.

_ Did he seriously just knock me through a fucking wall?_

I could feel my blood pressure spiking, the adrenaline pumping through my veins replacing majority of the pain.

It was _so_ on.

Coughing, I squinted through the dust and debris to catch the furry end of a black tail. My butt throbbed painfully, and I whipped my head to the house where Marcus and Emily were shouting in alram. Marcus's eyes were half-crazed, his beautiful face fixed in a mixture of utter shock and fear.

_Marcus..._

His mere presence distracted me, and I narrowly missed being tackled by a colossal, 800 pound black wolf.

"Sam stop!"

Emily was suddenly standing in front of me, arms spread wide as she stood her ground against a snarling, seven foot beast.

"She didn't hurt me, I swear!"

Was she stupid?

I cursed beneath my breath, resolved to shoving the idiot aside before she got herself killed. Imprint or not, Sam was still dangerous. And _she_ should know that better than anyone.

"Stop trying to play hero Emily," I commanded and her head swiveled in shock.

"Leah!" she exclaimed, "You're not injured?"

Pft. As if that punk could injure me. Although I was a bit sore...

"Don't worry about me," I told her gruffly, standing to my feet. I could feel Sam watching my every move, ready to strike at any instant. "It's pointless. Plus I don't like you."

She didn't react the way I wanted her to, scuttling to my side and fretting over me like a mother hen. Did she not hear me? I _said_ I didn't like her dammit! I hissed when she pressed on a particularly tender spot on my stomach, wrenching out of reach from her probing fingers.

"Stop it!" I snapped and heard Sam growl when she jumped.

God, this whole thing was just obnoxious. I didn't even feel like fighting anymore.

"Leah?"

My heart stilled at the deep barritone.

_Oh shit, Marcus!_

He'd seen everything. He must know I wasn't human if I'd survived an attack like that! What if he thought I was a freak? What if he was afraid of me?

My breathing was erratic, and I refused to look in his direction, gripping at my chest as my heart nearly burst from it. I must have been panicking pretty bad, because I allowed Emily to rub soothingly on my shoulder without protest, even accepting the baby-like tone in which she murmured in my ear.

"It's fine Lee," she insisted, "Don't worry, he already knows. Sam told him everything a long time ago, when he shifted for the first time."

That relaxed me some, but not entirely.

"Did he tell him about the imprinting?"

She shook her head and I deflated in relief, only for my anger to flare up once again when I remembered what Paul had said at the restaurant. Sure, he didn't tell Marcus about me being his imprint, but he let the whole damn pack know!

They would be holding this over my head for _weeks_. The bastards.

Seeing red, I whirled on said douche only to freeze when I saw he was back in his human form...and naked as the day he was born. We met eyes, but neither were embarrassed, only anger and hostiliy emanating in the space between us. He was the first to speak, nodding his head in what I knew to be Marcus's direction.

"I believe he wants your attention," he quipped.

I could feel my retort on the tip of my tongue, but before I could say anything he was at Emily's side, fussing over her in much the same fashion she had done to me only moments before. I expected the same pang I always did when seeing then together, but it never came. I still didn't like it, but it were as if all the pain had evaporated over night. I didn't even flinch when he pressed his lips against hers, or when she leaned into his muscled frame.

A soft touch to my arm and I gasped, turning to gaze up at Marcus who had crept up beside me. His green eyes were smouldering; full of worry and some emotion that rendered me completely breathless. I could only wtch as he lowered until his lips were right beside my ear, brushing against the sensitive skin there and making me shiver.

"I think you and I need to have a talk," he whispered, and my stomach tightened anxiously.

Somehow, I felt this talk wouldn't involve much talking.

* * *

a/n: shortish? yes, but it was _something_. I kinda rushed to get this out to you guys so tell me of any mistakes you see and I'll go back and fix them later.

Oh, and review, I love hearing your opinions; criticsm only makes you better after all.

TTFN!

~Hope to dream


End file.
